Necrodestructor
by Oskartio15
Summary: The gossip around is that a powerful new Warframe in construction by an unnamed Tenno Engineer. But what if it falls into the wrong hands? With the Grineer vying for information on the subject, and the Corpus keeping a firm choke-hold on information, could it be protected by a single group of Tenno?
1. Seeker's Intrusion

The downward slash of the Skenka sword severed the Grineer Trooper in two across the abdominals, and as the upper half of the body flew past the Tenno warrior's face, the warrior drew two pistols and shot the remaining two Grineer between their eyes. They fell forwards, their last thoughts damning the Tenno to the darkest depths of hell. Blood splattered and with no face, the Excalibur warframe struck a very primal fear into the brains of the rest of the assault squad; _Get away._ But it was too late for them, and the Tenno's pistols struck with fatal accuracy, hitting the remaining Grineer in the back of their heads as they tried to escape the horrifying scene behind them.

_There was no one visible, yet all of the signs were here. Someone had been through here, no doubt about it, and they had left a big mess behind them. I inspected the recently dead corpse of one of my comrades. A fatal shot, between the eyes, straight into the skull, through the brain and out of the other end. The wound was not overly big, around the size commonly made by a Lato pistol at medium range. I whistled. This one had some good accuracy. I returned to the group behind me.  
'What was it?' a fairly new member of the squad asked me.  
'A Tenno. I owe you 10 credits,' I said._

Seeker ran, jumping onto the wall and flipping off. He was always good at that sort of thing, so much so that most of the other Tenno were envious of his abilities. He took up a position beside the door.  
'Three seconds' he whispered into the mike on the inside of his helmet.  
'Ok, go,' came Lotus' reply. He counted down in his head, then dived sideways. In his mind's eye, it seemed to go in slow motion. The door's sensor picked him up and opened, revealing the squad of Grineer inside. They were trading weapons, and as the door opened, they heard the swoosh, turning towards the door. Seeker aimed his weapons, shooting two and…  
_Click Click.  
_Both of his pistols were out, and he landed heavily on the floor. One of the Grineer stumbled backwards, heading for the alarm behind him, while the other fired up his saw blade. Seeker cursed, got up and swung his sword, severing the Sawman's forearm. The Grineer screamed and clutched at his arm, blood soaking his hand and slipping between his fingers as he fell. Seeker looked round and saw the Grineer at the alarm, trying to complete the cipher in time, but failing as his hands shook from what he'd just witnessed. Seeker plunged his sword into the Grineer's back, killing him instantly and smashing the control panel at the same time. Seeker released the breath he'd been holding. That was close. He moved towards the door. Lotus' voice sounded in his ear.  
'Heads up. That one managed to sound a silent alarm; they know you're here.'  
'Shit!' Seeker cursed.

_More carnage awaited my eyes ahead. The Tenno had shot one of them in the heart and clipped a large chunk in the side of another's head. The other two Grineer had been killed with a sword, one of them with no arm and another with a stab straight through his back and chest, and into a wall panel in front of him. He must've been sounding the alarm when he'd died. I stepped back from the corpse, calling to the squad behind me.  
'Hey Sam?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Isn't this your brother?'_


	2. The Tenno, The Napalm and The Dumbass

Seeker was having some trouble with a Heavy Napalm unit. All the ammo in his Burston was out, and so he was forced to use his ill-fitted Aklatos to shoot him. The Napalm unit shot out some fire, and Seeker rolled between his legs, coming up onto his back. The soldier ran backwards, planning to drive the stupid Tenno into the wall, crushing him. But at the last possible moment, Seeker flipped forwards, off of his back and lading expertly on the wall. The Grineer, too slow (in both formalities) for the space ninja, slammed the back of his head into the wall. Immediate concussion ensued, and the soldier's vision was too blurry for a direct aim on the Tenno. He might accidentally kill himself if he wasn't careful. Then the Tenno flipped forwards, off the wall, landing an inverted flash kick onto the area previously hurt. The heavy was overwhelmed by pain. He fell forwards, landing on his elbows. He didn't even see the skana sword that stabbed downwards, pulverising the spine and causing instant death. Seeker noticed some blue rifle ammo next to the corpse. Finally. Seeker sprinted, holstering his Aklatos. He jumped onto the wall, ran across it and flipped off at the right moment, landing perfectly on the platform. The doors to the cells were just up ahead. He slid, drawing his pistols, ready to fight anyone inside, but as soon as he got to the door, he was hit in the face by a shieldman. Seeker flipped backwards in the air, landing in a crouch. This was frustrating. Seeker found his Burston and shot at the bastard who had caused the annoying nosebleed inside his Warframe that he couldn't wipe away thanks to his helmet.

_Sam had gone ahead with two Seekers, a Ballista, several Lancers and a Flameblade, while I was left behind to cover the rear. This was stupid. I decided to continue ahead to see what was keeping Sam so long. I continued forwards into the jail cell and saw things that I hadn't wanted to see. The first dead shieldman, plus everything trashed. The hostage gone, the security cameras destroyed, and everyone who had been in the room dead. This was some mean Tenno. I was beginning to wonder if there had been more than one Tenno in the group. Everyone in the room was dead with 2 – 4 bullet wounds, mostly around the torso, sometimes in the head. They had seemed to go through the armour like butter, like it wasn't there. I didn't even know why they wanted this hostage. He'd been investigated fully and was found to have had no combat expertise, no official training and no skill with a gun, bow or sword. It just didn't add up._

Seeker frowned. This hostage wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the packet. He didn't seem to realise that the Grineer were enemies, as he ran towards them often, stopping in the dumbest of positions, leaving himself completely open to fire. He ran around in circles sometimes, and at others he didn't even follow. He got in the way of Seeker a lot, so Seeker had had to move out of the way. And he had a pistol he never, ever used. Seeker had even given him some pistol ammo at one point and he hadn't reloaded, shot or in any way noticed that he'd been given ammunition. It was getting on Seeker's nerves, and most of his emotion had been drilled out of him in the Dojo.  
Oh yeah, and he was mute.  
If he would just explain why he was so utterly moronic, Seeker would probably be okay with it. If Lotus would just explain why it was important that this hostage was rescued, it would have been _fine_. But no. The guy just ran around, stopped in front of enemies, got in my way and held a useless weapon he didn't bother to reload or fire! Great!

Seeker and the dumbass did finally make it to the extraction point and escape. Lotus stopped them as soon as they made it in and told them to come with her.  
'This guy is important,' said Lotus. 'He knows the secrets to the blueprint of a new warframe, called Necrodestructor. Necrodestructor is able to harness energy from the dead, using Orokin Reactors. This will charge up the suit around the dead, very slowly, but it will be charging. The more dead that are around, the faster it charges. It's also able to use abilities similar to those of Loki, but it also has new abilities, such as being able to make a corpse explode, hurting enemies around, as well as being able to make all sorts of other nasty things happen. Plus, it looks awesome. Unfortunately, it is extremely expensive to make, and requires not one, but four Orokin Reactors.'


	3. Orokin Insertion

Seeker knew that Mag would be at the Solar Map. She loved the force of Gravity because of its similarity to Magnetism. to be honest, Seeker didn't see the big deal. Planets orbited, Magnets were attracted. What was new? He didn't say this out loud, of course. Mag took offence easily.  
'Hey Mag.'  
'Wha?' Mag turned around quickly.  
'Oh, its just you.' Mag was startled easily. She said it was because of something in her past. She hadn't told me what.  
'You know, Excalibur, I was thinking. Why haven't there been many shipments lately?' Tenno weren't told each other's names. Only Lotus knew that. Lotus knew everything. Lotus gave them code-names, and they referred to each other by them. When Lotus was in the presence of more than one Tenno, code-names were used. Lotus said it was because the first Tenno obscured his name, and disciples were to follow in his footsteps as tradition and practice. Torture was a common method used by the Grineer. You couldn't reveal the name of a fellow Tenno if you didn't _know_ the name of a fellow Tenno.  
'You know why. Corpus have bottle-necked the trading between planets. Permission is required for a trade to go underway. Corpus don't often give Tenno permission. You can't just wander up to a trading post and say "Hey there, guys! I'm a Tenno! Can I get that shipment of Rubedo I asked for?" They'd tear you apart.' Seeker said.  
'Yeah, but... I mean, Nyx could do something about it, right?' Nyx could control minds, to an extent. Seeker had been on a mission with her before. She'd once turned a Grineer Bombard rogue, blowing up around 23 guys before the Bombard pointed the launcher at his feet and fired. Needless to say, she could be pretty deadly when she wanted to. And she wanted to a lot.  
'It takes more than simple mind control to fool Corpus sensors. All Permission forms are checked first by man, for obvious problems, then machine, for authenticity, and then they are double checked and... well, no Tenno has fooled Corpus checking.'  
'But-' Mag was interrupted by an alert on the solar map. A Sense-Ward had picked up a Grineer ship flying nearby Saturn's Helene.  
'Mag, I need to do this first. We'll talk later, okay?'

Mag nodded, and Seeker walked briskly through the Orokin Towers, towards the Insertion Chambers. Along the way, he met up with Ember, Ash and Frost.  
'Let's do this!' Ash shouted.  
'Yeah!' Seeker and Frost agreed.  
'Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna do this with _Frost_!' Ember griped.  
'I guess you could say our relationship is _Frosty_!' Frost exclaimed gleefully. He was annoying like that.  
'Oh my god, you broke your record of how-bad-can-I-make-a-pun!' Ember groaned.  
'I didn't think it possible!' Seeker moaned  
'Now guys, we need to keep our morale-' Ash droned  
'SHUT UP, ASH!' the other three shouted as one.  
'Okay...'

We each locked ourselves into the the Insertion Ships.  
'Frost, ready.'  
'Ember, ready.'  
'Excalibur, ready.'  
'Ash, ready!' Ash was the only enthusiastic one.  
The Insertion Ships all took off at once, each heading for the same course. The reward for this mission would be big.


End file.
